Mother's Day
by JaggerK
Summary: A series of One-shots looking at our young heroes relationships with their mothers and mother figures. One a day in the week leading up to Mother's Day.
1. Prologue

In honour of Mother's Day I have written a series of one-shots. Each day I will post one in the week leading up to the day we honour Mothers. Mothers play an important role in our lives. There are many important ones in the DC universe. Some of them were fortunate enough to give birth to their children and others found theirs through less conventional means as life went along.

Not all of the stories will be happy, fluffy stories this week. I do hope you enjoy them all.

With that thought in mind we start off this week with Gar & Marie.


	2. Gar & Marie

_I own nothing that DC owns._

WATCHTOWER

GARFIELD LOGAN'S ROOM

EVENING

Garfield Logan, Gar to his friends and family, stood looking out to window into space, literally into space. That would never get stop being exciting. He lived in space. He had been to other planets. Today, though, today was special. Today he was graduating from high school.

"You should see this Mom. It's so beautiful up here. You can see the moon and so many stars and the Earth." He looked from the window to the picture of Marie Logan he kept on his bedside table. "Sometimes the Lanterns hang around out there and goof off. Okay, well, Kyle and Guy hang around out there and goof off. I don't think John knows how to have fun. Sometimes Hal goes out and sets up mock battles with Kyle and Guy which I think is code for goofing off though."

Gar turned from the window and sat on his bed. He picked up the picture and traced his fingers gently over the glass. "I wish you could be here. I graduate from high school today. Who would have thought I would be graduating on an orbiting space station belonging to the Justice League? Well, I guess there were a lot of things we didn't think about it. We didn't think I would be a green shape shifter on a covert ops team working for Batman." He paused and swallowed before whispering. "Or that you wouldn't be here to see any of it."

"M'gann has the best surprise party planned!" The teen's voice lifted with false cheer. "Ha! You're wondering how I know that. M'gann plans a surprise party for everything. I don't think she's caught on to the fact that we're all expecting it which ruins the surprise. It will be fun though. There will be cake and lots of other food. Lots of the League will come. All of the Team will be excused from Missions. There will be gifts! Lots of gifts! It's going to be awesome!"

Gar's fingers slowly traced over the glass of the picture again. "It's going to be awesome." He whispered. "It would be so much better with you here. Don't tell M'gann." A tear slid down his cheek and spill on to the picture frame. "Sometimes I just miss you so much."

"Dude!" Bart's voice was muffled through the door. "Jamie and I are going to have an epic video game battle in lounge. We have snacks and everything! You have to come with us!"

Jamie's voice was next. "Yeah. You can help me protect the snacks so they actually make it to the lounge."

"Hey! I can control myself!" Bart was laughing.

"See Mom? There they are. Come to draw me to the surprise party. I better go." Gar placed the picture frame carefully back on the table and wiped the evidence of tears from his face. Laughing he got up and headed for the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Gar headed out the door of his room leaving the smiling face of his mother behind him.


	3. Jade & Paula

Jade slipped quietly across the apartment her mother shared with her sister. Paula sat at the kitchen table in her wheelchair paying bills on her laptop completely unaware of her older daughter's approach. The once feared Huntress, no longer with the instincts to even know when there was an assassin less than ten feet from her in her own apartment. Jade marveled at the fact that both Paula and Artemis were still alive.

"What do you want Jade?" Jade froze at her Mother's words. Slowly, Paula turned the wheelchair to face her. When she faced her daughter fully her mouthed dropped open in surprise and then a smile curved her lips. "Well, this is unexpected."

"Mom." Jade's lip trembled slightly. "Mom. I'm pregnant."

"Yes." Paula's eyes danced taking in the rounded front of Jade's lithe frame. "I noticed."

"Mom." Jade's tone was firm. "This isn't funny."

"No, it's not." Paula's tone firmed as well. "Are you okay?"

Jade moved forward and sank down on the floor next to Paula as if too tired to stand any longer.

"Yes. No. Maybe." Jade swallowed. "I don't know how this happened." Paula chuckled. "Okay, I know _how_ this happened but we were careful. I shouldn't be pregnant. I don't want to be pregnant!"

"Don't you?" Jade narrowed her eyes at Paula's question. "You're very pregnant Jade. If you didn't want to be you have the connections to not be safely." Jade's hand hovered protectively over her belly. "Hmmm, I thought so. I had a very similar reaction when I was pregnant with you, now your-" Paula paused. "Who's the father?"

Jade looked away avoiding her mother's eyes. Paula reached out and gently drew her daughter's face back until their eyes met. "Who is the father? Jade, I understand that he's an assassin but-"

"Red Arrow." The words rushed out of Jade.

Paula gaped at her. "Red Arrow. As in Green Arrow's protégé? He's a hero, Jade."

Jade smirked. "Is it so hard to believe? Maybe we're the new Batman and Catwoman."

"Yes, yes it is. You are nothing like Catwoman. We are nothing like Catwoman. Trust me on this."

Jade's head cocked to one side. "You sound like you know her."

"I do. I did. Not the real her. No one ever did. After your father's last run in with her we stayed well clear of her." Paula sighed at Jade's curious fascination with her statement. "As I'm sure you're aware your father didn't always keep his hands to himself. Catwoman was always very picky about whose hands landed on her person. By then, rumour was that only the Bat was getting to touch her but it wouldn't have mattered. Lawrence got pushy and she put him in the hospital." Jade shouted with laughter. Paula silenced her with a glare. "The point is that I know that Catwoman had a difficult time when she switched sides. Artemis tells me that some of the heroes still make things difficult. Catwoman never killed anyone. How hard do you think they would make it for you?"

"Who says I'm leaving the Shadows?" Jade snapped at her.

"Jade." Paula was appalled. "You want this child to have that life? Worse, to be caught between two parents one a hero and one an assassin?"

"She wouldn't be the first one." Jade mumbled.

"What?" Paula demanded.

"Nothing." Jade gripped Paula's arm. "I shouldn't have said anything. No one knows I know and it's safer that way so just let it go. For your granddaughter. Let it go. Just forget I said anything."

Paula stared into her daughter's eyes seeing the fear buried deep in their depths. Paula nodded. Jade relaxed her grip on her mother's arm.

"So." Paula smiled at Jade. "You're giving me a granddaughter?"

Jade nodded and suddenly looked tired again. "Mom." Her voice was soft. "I'm so scared."

"Oh baby." Paula pulled her closer. Jade rested her head in Paula's lap and Paula stroked her hair. "I know. I remember but I'm here now. I'll help you."

They stayed that way together keeping reality at bay for as long as possible.


	4. Conner & Martha

_SMALLVILLE_

 _KENT FARM_

"Your Pa was so handsome the day we got married. All dressed up in his best suit." Martha Kent was seated next to Conner on the porch swing enjoying the evening air showing him pictures in the family photo album.

"You look so happy." Conner couldn't imagine the young beaming couple in the photo were his Ma and Pa.

"Oh we were. Didn't matter to us one bit that my father didn't approve of the match. He hated Jonathan. We were well off and Jonathan was just a farmer so I was marrying beneath us. It didn't matter that we were in love and happy." She stroked the picture. "My mother snuck me her pearls to wear, they were came down from her mother, but I had to give them back even though they were supposed to be mine." She sighed. "They were stolen after that and never found again."

"Stolen? Really?" Conner was surprised.

"Yes. There was a string of robberies. All the jewelry taken from safes, even the hidden ones. The police never had any leads." Ma's finger stroked over the picture again. "I loved those pearls. Momma used to wear them only on the most special occasions. It was a huge rebellion for her to get them to me for our wedding.

Ma flipped the page in the photo album and continued to talk about various pictures. Conner couldn't stop thinking about the way she talked about the pearls though.

 _WAYNE MANOR_

 _TWO WEEKS LATER_

Bruce was sitting on the couch in his study reading the paper on his tablet. Selina was snuggled up to him with her back to his side, his arm draped around her waist. She was putting the together the details for an upcoming Kyle Foundation fundraiser on her own tablet. Conner and Dick walked into the room, Conner looking somewhat reluctant.

"Bruce, tell Conner that if he needs to get jewelry for a woman Selina is his go to girl." There was laughter in Dick's voice.

Bruce looked up from his tablet. "Is it going to hurt my wallet?" Conner shook his head and Selina took a playful swat at Bruce. "Then yes, Selina is the one you want to talk too.

Dick motioned Conner forward. "Tell her!"

Conner launched into the story of Martha's stolen pearls and handed the picture he had slipped from the photo album to Selina who considered it silently for a minute.

"I know we won't be able to find an exact match but do you think we can find something nice that maybe looks close and I can afford?" Conner rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Can I keep the photo?" Selina tapped the photo on her laptop. There was a long silent communication between Selina and Dick that Conner couldn't decipher but that was just normal for the Bats he'd discovered.

"Yeah, sure." Conner nodded. "I don't think Ma will notice."

"Great. Give me some time. I'll see what I can come up with." Selina smiled at the boys.

The boys turned to leave but Conner stopped in the doorway and turned back to Selina. "I'd really like to give this to Ma for Mother's Day if I could."

"Not a problem Conner. We'll find her the perfect set." Selina smiled brightly and Conner followed Dick out of the room.

"You're not thinking what I thinking you're thinking in that clever feline brain, are you?" Bruce murmured.

"And if I am?" Selina arched her neck to look up at Bruce.

"No insult intended to your skills but I don't know that I could find those pearls after all this time." Bruce stroked his hand across her throat.

"None taken. Let's just say, oh World's Greatest Detective, you detect your way and I'll detect mine." A sly smile crossed Selina's lips. "Let's sweeten the pot. If I can find them Dick and I get you to ourselves wherever we want to for ten days."

"Two days."

"Seven."

"Three."'

"Five."

"Four."

"Sold!" Selina flipped, her tablet and the picture slipping to the floor as she grabbed his shirt and lowered her lips to his. "Four days, wherever Dick and I want to go, between now and Mother's Day. We'll just seal this deal with a kiss."

His own tablet was forgotten as his hands gripped her hips. "What if you can't find them? Then what do I get?"

"Oh, I'll find them." Her lips descended on to his.

 _SMALLVILLE_

 _KENT FARM_

 _MOTHER'S DAY_

Conner waited nervously until Ma had opened her other gifts. He fiddled with the package in his hands and stared at it. He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him until Clark shoved him to get his attention.

"You going to give Ma that gift or just hold on to it until next year?" His brother teased him.

"Now Clark, you leave that boy alone." Ma shushed him. She smiled patiently at Conner. He blushed slightly and handed her the gift.

"I hope you like it. I think you will. It wasn't easy to find." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever you got I'm sure it's lovely, Conner." Lois was watching him with concern. He seemed far too nervous about this gift.

"Lois is right. Anything at all my boys-" Martha's breath caught as she opened the box and she went pale. She looked up at Conner her eyes wide.

"You don't want them. I'm sorry. Selina can give them back." Conner rushed to assure her.

Clark rushed to his mother's side and stared at the antique set of pearls nestled on velvet in the box his mother held. He gaped at Conner.

"You had Selina steal pearls for Ma?" He was shocked. "I told Bruce that she was going to revert to her old ways!"

"Clark!" Martha's voice was firm. "Selina did not steal these pearls. Well, maybe she stole them back but they're my property so it really isn't stealing now is it?"

"Martha." Lois was confused. "These are your pearls?"

"My mother's. And her mother's before that. They have her initials on the clasp. They were stolen when Jonathan and I were first married. I told Conner the story not more than two months ago out on the porch swing." Martha smiled at Conner. "What made you think to ask Selina to find them?"

"I didn't." Conner told her. "I took the picture and asked Dick for help finding a similar set. I didn't know how expensive they were. He said Selina knew lots of people in the wholesale district so she could help. She took finding them as a challenge. She and Bruce made a wager." He gave his family a crooked grin. Lois gave a shout of laughter. "Bruce has to take Dick and Selina on a four day trip. Anyway, it took her awhile but it was a big deal at the time and only a couple of fences could have handled it. Selina found the one who did. Turned out he never got rid of the pearls. He gave them to his wife as a gift. She passed away a few years back. He was willing to part with them."

"Now you have them back." Jonathan laid his hand on Martha's shoulder. "That's a beautiful gift, son."

"It truly is. Thank you." Martha gathered Conner in for a hug. Over his shoulder she aimed a look at Clark. "You and I are going to have a talk about jumping to conclusions about people."

"Yes, ma'am." Clark sighed.


	5. Jason & Selina

WAYNE MANOR

Alfred walked in through the kitchen entrance used only by family. He had been out in the gardens collecting flowers and had decided to indulge himself in a brisk walk about the grounds. His path had taken him past the family cemetery. The sight that greeted him there had been unexpected and disheartening. It was perhaps, though, an opportunity to set things in the Wayne household back on the path to order. The family had been adrift since Jason's loss some months earlier. Let it never be said that Alfred Pennyworth was not a man to take advantage when an opportunity presented itself.

With this thought in mind he set the flowers down in the kitchen and headed down in to the Cave. He found Bruce seated at the Batcomputer staring up at the screen. The feed from one of the security cameras surrounding the family cemetery was streaming on the screen. It showed Selina in heartbreaking detail sitting next to Jason's gravestone the evidence of tears clear on her face.

"I came down to tell you that she was out there." Alfred's voice was soft but carried easily to Bruce from the bottom of the staircase. "How long?"

"Two hours." Bruce responded. "She's been sitting there talking to him for two hours."

"Master Bruce. Go talk to her. Tell her." Alfred pleaded. "She'll forgive you."

"I can't Alfred. She'll never forgive me. Why would she?" Bruce's tone was bitter. The unspoken words ' _When I can't forgive myself_.' hung in the air between them.


	6. Roy, Dick, & Jason and Dinah & Selina

_There is reference to Jade breaking free from the Shadows and returning to Roy & Lian full time. Her story will be told in 'Redemption' which will follow the 'Mother's Day' series. - JaggerK  
_

* * *

BIBBO'S DINER

METROPOLIS

EVENING

Roy Harper sat in the back corner booth of the diner waiting for his companions of the evening. The door jingled and the archer watched as the two oldest Robins made their way into the nearly empty diner. They scanned the area and the younger of the two nudge the older, jerking his head in Roy's direction.

Dick Grayson and Jason Todd headed to the back corner of the diner. Dick slid in the booth across from Roy with Jason sliding in after him. Roy regarded them silently for a moment. They were so very different. Dick sat up straight in the booth while Jason lounged. Jay's hair was always on the verge on unkempt while Dick's wouldn't dare not be in some sort of style even if that style _was_ unkempt. Dick was always the good guy and Jason was the ultimate bad boy. You'd have to be blind to miss they were brothers under it all though.

"I know Dickiebird's pretty and all but did you bring us all the way from Gotham just to look at us or is there a point to this rendezvous, Harper?" Jason smirked.

"He'll get to it when he gets to it." Dick was always much more patient. He also understood that some things couldn't be said right away.

"Fine." Jason made an exaggerated show of throwing his arms across the back of the booth almost hitting Dick in the face in the process which Dick ignored. "I figured he'd want to be home with his wife now that she's free of the Shadows."

"She's with Lian, Artemis, and Dinah having a girls' night. Ollie and I were unwanted and unneeded we were told." Roy smiled. "We were going to hang but Ollie got called up." He glanced briefly up to where the Watchtower might be in orbit above them. "I wanted to talk to you about something Selina said on the way back from Nanda Parbat so-"

Jason went from completely relaxed to violent force in a split second. He lunged across the table, grabbing Roy by the jacket, and hauling him forward. "You took Selina to Nanda Parbat?" He snarled at the red headed.

Bibbo was moving out from behind the counter and Dick motioned him back. The man nodded and stepped back but kept his eye on the trio. Dick turned his attention back to the two men with him.

"Jay, just take a breath. I'm sure that Roy has a very good explanation for why he would take Selina to the home of the one person on the face of the planet who most wants to kill her." Dick's tone was calm and reasonable but Roy caught the edge of threat in his friend's voice. A boy didn't grow up with the Batman and not learn something about being dangerous.

"It wasn't so much that I took her as she took me, along with Dinah and Lois. That's how I got Jade back safely." Roy paused for a moment. "As soon as Selina heard what Jade was planning to do she said we had to go. Good thing to, Jade had gotten through the trial but she was unconscious and Talia wasn't going to play fair. Selina got up in her face about it with Dinah and me backing her up. I wasn't sure we would get out of there in one piece."

"Witnesses?" Roy nodded at Dick's question. "Then Selina didn't leave her much choice. It would be one thing to just kill Jade. Another to do anything but let you leave with her once Selina called her on the rules of the trial in front of witnesses." Dick exchanged a worried look with Jason. "It's only going to make her hate Selina more. It does explain one thing though."

"What's that?" Roy was curious.

Jason grinned. "Replacement says Bruce has been joined at the hip with Selina for the last two weeks. We thought the kid was exaggerating until B called and asked me to spend the day with her at some charity thing he couldn't attend. Told me not to let her out of my sight."

Roy let out a low whistle. "I don't know which is weirder. That Bruce is freaking out like that or that Selina is letting him get away with it."

"First, you need to understand just how much Talia hates Selina and thinks she loves Bruce." Jason told him. "Those three have a very tangled, warped history and one of them is a sociopath. Talia fully believes that if she kills Selina Bruce will suddenly realize that she is the one he's loved all along. One of the reasons I got away from her was because she thought my anger at Bruce extended to Selina. I think she believed she could turn it away from Bruce and fully on to Selina."

"For all that the League thinks Bruce is a cold, heartless bastard his family is important to him. He isn't great at expressing that but we are as important as the mission. Selina almost died once, when we lost Jason he drove her away, he can't lose her permanently." There was a heavy silence before Dick continued. "We asked her why she was putting up with this. She laughed and said at least this time he wasn't trying to lock her in the Cave. He just needed some time and patience she said. If he didn't get over it soon she'd deal with him." Dick swallowed. "Now that I know she went to Nanda Parbat and riled up Talia I'm tempted to lock her in the Cave."

"Sure Dickiebird." Jason snorted. "You do that. Tell me when. I want to watch her kick your ass."

"Like you don't want to lock her up too." Dick shot back at him.

"Sure I do. I just don't like having my ass handed to me by women half my size." Jason thought it over for a moment. "We might be able to take her together, might have to bring Replacement in on it though."

"How much do you think you owe her? How much do you think I owe Dinah?" Jason and Dick's eyes swung to look back at Roy as if they had almost forgotten he was there until he spoke.

"How much do we owe her?" Dick asked slowly. "Have you forgotten that she got shot, almost died, for me?"

"No, I haven't forgotten." Roy shook his head. "She made a comment about Ollie and Dinah being my parents and I just denied, right away, didn't even think about it. She said something about how maybe we could think about how it felt to hear it flung out on automatic all the time. It got me thinking, she's right you know. We say it all the time, to crooks, to supervillains, to the League. To just anyone who will listen. Where would we all be right now if Ollie and Bruce hadn't taken us in? Did you have better offers? Because I know that I didn't. I know that neither of them was great at being a Father but maybe they did the best they could. They didn't force our extra-circulars on us either. We all insisted on it. We could have just been the sons of billionaires, had good lives, and not been Speedy or Robin but that's not what we wanted."

"We got home with Jade and I started thinking about it all." Roy paused but Dick and Jason just watched him silently. "Jade and Artemis could tell you horror stories about growing up with Laurence Crock. Either one of them would take what we had in a heartbeat and not because of the money. Even Paula wasn't winning Mother of the Year of the awards before she turned her life around."

"I used to have nightmares." Dick's voice was soft. "Most nights I'd crawl in with Bruce or both of them. Even if he hadn't made it home yet she'd let me crawl in with her. It occurs to me now that they must have coordinated things so one of them made it there in case because there was always someone in that bed when I needed there to be. Then once the nightmares went away she didn't sleep over every night. I never thought about it before."

"I had them too" Dick and Roy looked at Jason in shock. "I know, I was older when I got there but I still had them. I didn't cry out or anything. You learn to be real quiet on the street. She knew though. First time I woke myself up and found her asleep on the floor next to my bed I almost had a heart attack. Felt safer though. Protected. I couldn't tell you how many nights she spent on my floor. I'd wake up in the morning and she was gone. We never talked about it."

"Bruce does a bed check." Dick smiled at Roy. "Started with me. Whatever time he gets in he checks on us. Still does it if we stay over at the Manor. If he's on a mission or off world or whatever Selina does it. Last time I was there he was on the Watchtower. I swear to you when she came in she tucked me in and smoothed my hair back."

"Dinah can't cook to save her life. You both know this to be true." Dick and Jason nodded in agreement with Roy's statement. "That woman can make a PB & J that rivals Alfred's double dark brownies." All three men let out moans of appreciation.

"She has seen me at my absolute worst and always been there to help me back up." Roy grinned fiercely. "Right after she smacked me back into line."

The three laughed together and then Roy smiled sadly at the other two.

"What we have here are two amazing Moms who love us fiercely in spite of the fact that we neglect them."

"I think that's part of what amazing Moms do." Dick responded.

"Still isn't right. We need to fix it." Jason stated. "Now."

The sun was setting brilliantly over Metropolis when the three young men left the diner and headed for the city's zeta tube.


	7. Helena & Selina

The battlefield rang with sounds of combat. Catwoman had long since lost track of most of her own family, except for Red Robin and Nightwing who were fighting not far from her position. She found herself suddenly lifted up off the ground and into the air by the strong arms of Superman. She looked down at where she had been and saw no reason for the sudden rescue.

"Uh, thanks?" He didn't respond but kept flying away from the fight. They finally landed over a mile away and he put her gently down on the ground. "What are we doing here?"

"This is behind the perimeter. You should be safe here." Superman turned to go.

"Whoa. You are not leaving me here. The fight is back that way. My family is back that way." She grabbed his arm. "I am not staying here without a very good reason."

At that moment Batman's voice came through their coms. "Superman! Where did you go with Catwoman? What happened? We need you both here!"

"Catwoman was injured. I removed her from the field. She'll be fine. I'll be right back."

"Superman." She hissed quietly. "I am not injured. Why would you lie and cause concern to my husband and any of my children who might have heard? All of whom need to focus their attention on the battle they're fighting."

He sighed and turned back to her. "I was scanning the area. I heard a heartbeat."

"What?" She stared at him. "There are dozens of people out there. Of course you heard heartbeats."

"I'm messing this up. I haven't done it before. I heard a heartbeat I shouldn't have heard on a battlefield." He hesitated for a moment. "I heard a heartbeat in you, a second heartbeat. You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." Catwoman said it slowly knowing she couldn't have heard him right. Superman smiled at her and nodded. She reached out and shoved him. "I'm not pregnant! There were literally dozens of heartbeats on that battlefield. You made a mistake. Stop shaking your head! I. Am. Not. Pregnant."

"I can hear it now." He said softly and her eyes widened. "There's just you and me here. It's a strong beat. Clear and steady. It's beautiful. I couldn't let you stay out there after I heard that. It wasn't safe for the baby."

"No, of course not." She pressed her hands to stomach. "I understand."

"I have to go back there. Are you okay?" He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"No, but I'll be fine. Get back before he calls for you again." She tried to smile. "Don't say anything, please?"

"Of course not. You get that happy job." Superman leaned in and whispered in her ear. "This baby will be strong, brilliant, and beautiful. How could it not be with you and Bruce for parents? I'm so happy for you."

Catwoman watched him fly away before she sank to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest. How had she not known? Not suspected? She was going to have a baby when Damian was eleven? Was she out of her mind? What was Bruce going to think?

The force of that question hit her like a brick. What was Bruce going to think? Bruce planned everything. They had never even hinted at having children. Why would they? They had five ranging from eleven to twenty-two. Did Bruce even want to have a baby? Surely once he knew this one was coming, even unplanned, he would be thrilled. He'd missed all of Damian's early years. Talia had –

Talia had drugged him. Never told Bruce she was pregnant. She had only finally revealed Damian when her hand had been forced and then tried to use him as a pawn in her schemes against Batman.

Would he think Selina had planned this? Gone behind his back and gotten pregnant on purpose? Her position in his life, in his love, was secure. She had no reason to do such a thing but the situation with Damian was still recent. The fallout with Talia had been harsh. Would he be willing to take what he might perceive as a risk? Would he want her to choose between him and the baby?

Selina laid her head on her knees. Maybe Clark was wrong, maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.

"Catwoman." She jerked to her feet at Batman's voice. He was standing not ten feet from her with Robin behind him. "Superman said you were hit in the head. A concussion he thought."

"I'm fine."

She didn't look fine. She was pale and shaky. He was sure he could have walked right up to her without her noticing. There was something going on between her and Superman. The Man of Steel had been almost cheerful when he had delivered the news of her supposed concussion. An occurrence her cowl should have protected against.

"We'll get you to a medic." He wouldn't have thought it possible but she might have paled more.

"No. I can wait. Agent A can see me at…at the Cave." Catwoman watched as her husband studied her intently before nodding. Behind him, Robin shot off a grapnel skyward. It pulled him upward and Catwoman's gaze followed him to the Batplane she hadn't noticed in the sky.

Apparently, the possibility of pregnancy had drained her of all her faculties, she thought. At this point it might be likely she couldn't even manage get her own self up to the plane. She looked back to Batman who extended a hand to her. It would seem her husband agreed with her. She sighed to herself and walked to him. He pulled her securely into his side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He shot off his grapnel into the air and they began their ascent. "You would tell me if something was wrong?" She merely nodded her head against his broad chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her abdomen where her baby, their baby, currently resided up against him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. No, nothing was wrong at all.


	8. Roy & Dinah

The heavy sigh and fidgeting across from her caused Dinah to look up from her tablet. She had been reviewing her notes on recent sessions with the Team when Roy arrived. He had flopped down in a chair across for her and told her not to even notice he was there. Considering that as an archer he could sit in a perch for hours he was clearly trying to get her attention.

"Problem?" She questioned dryly.

"Who me?" Roy tried to look innocent. "No, I'm fine. Just getting comfortable. Keep doing what you're doing."

Dinah watched him from the corner of her eye for another ten minutes until she thought he might literally explode. When she put her tablet down on the table she saw the relief burst across his face. She restrained herself from laughing out loud.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on?" Dinah managed to keep all but a trace of amusement out of her voice.

"Why does anything have to be going on? Why can't I just come over and hang out with one of my favourite girls?" Roy smiled at her. Dinah had to admit he had a beautiful smile when he chose to use it.

"One of your favourite girls." Dinah studied him carefully for any tells. Something was definitely up. "I would have thought you would be spending all your time with your other favourite girls. Or did you already manage to annoy Jade enough that you're hiding over here?"

"No. I haven't annoyed Jade." Roy frowned slightly. "Don't you think I can go a couple of weeks without annoying Jade?"

"Of course you can." Dinah nodded. "So why are you here?"

"I need a reason to come over here and spend time with you?"

"No. You're welcome here anytime you want, to see either me or Oliver or both of us. Or just to be here by yourself if you want. Just because you grew up and have a home and family of your own doesn't mean this still isn't your home too." Dinah paused. "It's just…unusual for you to come over for no reason."

"Maybe the situation with Jade has made me reconsider some things about my life." Roy paused unsure how to continue. Dinah watched him cautiously. He rose suddenly from the chair he was in, strode over to her, and held out a hand. "Could you maybe make me a peanut butter and jam sandwich? I'm kind of getting hungry."

"You want a sandwich." Roy nodded in response. Dinah took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"One of your peanut butter and jam sandwiches. They're the best." He told her as they headed for the spacious kitchen.

Dinah got the ingredients together and began to prepare Roy's sandwich for him. They talked about Lian's improvements in her martial arts. Dinah slid the prepared sandwich on a plate to Roy.

"So how are things going now that Jade is home permanently?" Dinah enquired.

"I think it's taking some time to sink in. We both keep expecting Shadows to appear and drag her back but Bruce confirmed that Ra's records all said the trial was real. He also confirmed that there is no digital or apparently hard copy of any of her crimes anywhere." Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It's going to take us some time. Lian seems to be enjoying it but she asked the other day when Mommy was leaving. This is the longest Jade has been with us."

"It will take her some time too." Dinah smiled at him. "She'll get used to it too. I can talk to her if you like though."

Roy bit into the sandwich closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation as he chewed. He opened his eyes savouring every bite.

"It's a peanut butter and jam sandwich, Roy." Dinah rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a superior PB & J. These were as a good a currency as Alfred's cookies when we were kids." Roy smirked at her as he continued to eat.

"Well, now, that puts my sandwiches in some lofty company." Dinah was flattered.

"It's true." Roy finished off his sandwich and watched her start to put away the ingredients. He got up and walked around to put his plate in the dishwasher. He was standing next to her when she slid the peanut butter into its spot in the cupboard. "You know, they say only the really exceptional moms can make a really good PB & J. Guess I got extra lucky with mine."

Dinah's whole body stilled for a moment and then she looked up at him slowly. He slid his arm around her waist, leaned down, and brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Thanks Mom." He whispered.


	9. Bruce & Martha

_Today is Mother's Day so this will be our last story. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. There will be a Father's Day companion series to this one the week before Father's Day. Some of the stories may even be connected to these. ;)_

 _Enjoy your Mother's Day celebrations if you have them!_

 _I present to you our very last Mother and child, a particularly special pair to most of us I think, Bruce and Martha Wayne._

Martha Wayne walked through the gardens of the Manor watching Bruce run happily ahead of her. They had spent the afternoon volunteering at the clinic run by their good friend Dr. Leslie Thompkins. It was good to help others not as fortunate as themselves, good for Bruce to learn this at a young age.

There had been a girl there being treated for a possible concussion. She was slightly younger than Bruce, maybe six. She was beautiful with cat shaped emerald eyes and long black hair. She had been telling Bruce the thrilling tale of her adventure chasing the older neighbourhood boys across the fire escapes. Thrilling until she fell but even that had been an experience apparently so it hadn't been all bad.

Bruce had paid rapt attention to her. She was so unlike the young girls of his acquaintance. Yet when Martha had spoken to her manners had been impeccable. Her mother, Maria, had told her she was fearless but smart as a whip.

Martha could see that was true. The little girl was almost as smart as Bruce and Martha wasn't being a prideful parent by recognizing just how smart her boy was. Bruce was special and determined. Nothing would stop him when he put his mind to it.

"Mom!" She stopped walking and watched her precious boy run back to her. She cherished every minute with him. "Is it time yet?"

Martha chuckled and looked down at the watch Thomas had given her on their last anniversary. "Yes, I suppose we could head back to the house and see if your father is home yet."

"Yay!" Bruce bounded in the air with unbridled enthusiasm. Martha held out her hand to him and he took it. They turned and head back to the Manor strolling along together.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded enthusiastically. "I had the best time. I always have the best time at the clinic."

"Today was better than normal though." Martha smiled.

"Yeah, the girl was awesome! Not like the other girls. Why aren't all girls like that?" Bruce looked up at his mother.

"Well, all girls are different." Martha stifled the urge to laugh. "Most of the girls we know are expected to behave a certain way. Like you have to when we go out but their parents make them behave that way all the time. It isn't fair. They should get to play and just be little girls. Maybe not leaping from fire escapes but just playing."

"Why not leaping from fire escapes? That sounded like fun." Any answer Martha would have had was cut off by the figure stepping out of the kitchen door that caught Bruce's attention. "Dad! You're home!"

Bruce let go of Martha's hand, raced forward, and was swept up into Thomas' arms. "Mom and I had the best day at the clinic! There was a girl there who was leaping from fire escapes. Her name was Selina. She hit her head! Doesn't that sound like fun? Well, not the hitting her head part."

Thomas raised an eyebrow at Martha. "That does sound like quite the day. Maybe we should just stay home tonight."

"Mom." Bruce's voice was full of betrayal.

"I was promised dinner and a movie with my two handsome men. I expect that promise to be kept or I'll be chasing the two of you across fire escapes and it won't be fun at all." Martha teased.

"You heard the lady, Bruce. You find yourself a woman like that one day Bruce you don't let her go or disappoint her. We better go get ready." Thomas turned and headed into the Manor.

Martha watched them go. She'd wanted so many children but there had been only Bruce. She'd made her peace with that. They just made a nice, tight little unit the three of them. She loved that boy so much. Every moment of watching him grow up was going to be amazing. Someday she'd get to see him fall in love; she'd help him find a girl like Selina not a boring one like so many others they knew. She smiled and headed into the Manor herself. Yes, she was going to cherish every minute she had with her boy.


End file.
